


Indiscreet

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [221]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: It's Kylo's fault. It normally is.





	Indiscreet

Hux blames Kylo, of course. Hux is a master strategist, a cunning warrior, an efficient leader, and a force to be reckoned with. Kylo is a brute with a glow up sword and magic tricks, who has to wear a mask to cover his atrocious lack of guile, and…

And he’s all - all - _mushy_. Okay, that is totally not what he expected when they started out this… fling. He thought maybe he’d be good for some angry sex, or just some mutually satisfying tension relief. He thought maybe Kylo would be less obstructive and destructive, and also that orgasms were fun and Hux deserved them, one way or another. 

He hadn’t realised the giant sulk-monster was a big old rom-holo sap, complete with spooning tendencies, gift-giving, and nose-nuzzling. He hadn’t thought he’d have to keep a straight face when Kylo brushed past him _just to touch him_ \- even in utterly non-sexual ways - when in public. Or have him turn up and demand ‘meetings’ (which was sloppy code for ‘making out in the first available room’). Or that he’d be harassed when he worked too long, or threatened with violence (probably hyperbole) if he didn’t leave the bridge at once. Or that he’d send him messages from time to time that would make him fight his face for dominance of expression in front of everyone, if he was stupid enough (like always) to read them when in public.

Or that he’d be even _more_ sarcastic and biting once he was getting laid on a regular basis, and that sniping at people _together_ instead of just cutting them down to size alone would be so… enjoyable.

But it is one hundred percent, utterly, completely, unequivocally _Kylo’s_ fault that people are… uh… speculating.

“You know,” he overhears the Knight saying, “…he’d probably be readier to approve your missions if he had a nice wife.”  


Hux rolls his eyes. Not this again.

His traitorous Captain is no better. “I could find him one.”  


“It would have to be someone… outside his chain of command.”  


“Someone… it wouldn’t be a conflict of interest to date, yes.”  


“And someone… short?” Kylo asks.  


“Oh no, he likes them tall. I can tell.”  


“You two do both realise I can hear every word you’re saying, don’t you?” he asks, peeved.  


“Tall, and also someone who can boss him about,” Phasma expands. “As well as follow orders.”  


“This is sounding like a difficult person to identify.”  


“My sex life is none of your business,” Hux snaps.  


“He wouldn’t say that to his wife,” Kylo complains.   


He leaves them to it, walking off in annoyance.

***

“Aren’t you due another… debriefing?” Phasma asks Kylo.  


Hux never saw this kind of behaviour before the Knight moved onto his ship. If he didn’t know better, he’d think the two of _them_ were an item, but he’s very sure they’re just friends.

“Actually, probably. I have a lot of intel to offload.”  


“A big data transmission?”  


“Lots of packets.”  


“Want to make sure you don’t have any leaks. Can’t have the Resistance getting their hands on–”  


Nope. He’s not listening.

***

“Meeting room. Now.”  


Kylo cocks his head, curiously, then trots in as ordered to. Even that’s too obvious. Where’s the ‘why?’ and the awkward asshole? Why is he so determined to let everyone know they’re - you know - doing things?

“Are you _trying_ to undermine my whole career?” Hux hisses, when the door closes.  


“No.”  


“Then _why_ do you insist on making our personal, private business… public?”  


Kylo shrugs. “Because I’m not ashamed of you.”

“That’s - don’t put words into my mouth!”  


“Why not? My dick’s been there.”  


Hux needs very, very much to calm down. He holds the breath in, and lets it out. “I have a reputation to maintain.”

“And it won’t hurt it for people to know I love you,” Kylo snaps back.  


Which. Okay. That’s the first time he… he’s never… he…

“Yeah. So. I’m not ashamed of it. If you really want me to go back to pretending I hate you… I don’t know if I can.”  


“I… I see, I…” This is so much more than he’d bargained for, so, so much more. “What if… what if I didn’t… conceal it, but you agreed to not make sexual comments in front of others?”  


“Even Phasma?”  


“…not in front of anyone else, including me.”  


“So… with Phasma, and Phasma alone, is okay?”  


“Fine.”  


“Deal. Do I get to kiss you on the bridge?”  


“Kylo…”  


“Fine! I’ll work on that one.”  


Hux is afraid he will.


End file.
